Road to Grady
by CodeName-M.e
Summary: Rick's group stayed behind in Gabriel's church as they wait patiently for Daryl and Carol to return. Daryl has return but not with Carol, he' brought back Noah. Now with the few, they make there way to Grady to get Carol and Beth back. This is a horror/romance with ship Richonne and Ship Caryl. I don't own TWD or affiliations. This story is from my imagination. Enjoy : )
1. Daryl's Back

What a deceitful man Michonne said to herself as she watches Gabriel in disgust as he walks back in the church. It's okay to still hold on to a faith during a time like this but to continue to accept it and turn around and ignore the cries of the congregation is another . She refuses to feel sorry for a coward. Michonne looks down and notices some blood and possibly some brain on her boots.

See sighs, they had taken care of a few walkers earlier that morning and she thought she had clean up carefully. With a quick motion of her finger she flicks the fragment off her boot. She stretch and gently rub her right shoulder. What I really miss right is a hot bath and a good book. Slowly her mind begins to wonder to a time before all this happen. Trying hard not to think about Andre but it didn't work and she remember felt her him walking in his father shoes and he tries to maintain his balance giggling from one room to another. Michonne eyes burn and she quickly wipe the tears away.

She heard something move in the bushes and quickly stood up and unshed her weapon. As stealthy as a ninja she made her way slowly to the bushes. A smile came across her face when she saw Daryl but notice Carol is not with him.

Not wanting to think the worse Michonne frowns, "Where Carol?"

Daryl frowns as he calls out behind him. They both watch the man in green scrub limp toward them and give her a half smile "I'm Noah" he says.

"Hello" she said and put away her katana.

"Where's Rick" Daryl ask as the three of them walk back to the church.

"He's inside. A lot happen since you and Carol left. We got those Terminus scum" Michonne smile when she said that.

"That's good but we didn't leave. I saw a car with a cross on the back like the one that took Beth. We followed it."

Michonne made an O with her mouth as she reaches for the door handle but it had already open and Rick walks out.

"Daryl!" Rick whisper happily.

They hug quickly and they all quietly walk back inside.

Greeting was met from everyone in the room as Daryl walk to the front of the church. He faces the group and introduces Noah quickly. Daryl need to sit and does so with a deep sigh as he shifts the weight of his crossbow, "We have a problem."

Tyreses had just finished sharpening Sasha knife and place it on the floor before him. Sasha grieving for Bob wipe the tears from her eyes, Carl stood up from his makeshift bed and stood in the same fashion as his dad, his weight shifted to one side hand on his holster and notices his dad taking a seat beside Michonne. Judith undisturbed peacefully slept.

"So what else is new?" Sasha said

"I found Beth, she is in a hospital."

"That's great, Gabriel interrupted, and a hospital is the best place to be right now."

Michonne roll her eyes and tighten her grip on her katana, "How do you know which place is the best place to be?"

"Easy" Rick whisper to her and place his hand on top of hers.

"I'm being easy." Michonne whispers back. How can we trust him knowing what he had done?"

"Well we are still here." Rick whispers back.

Michonne frown, "We WERE waiting for Daryl and Carol to return."

"Yes, and we need shelter, so better in here than out there."

Never letting her hand go, Rick looks at Michonne wanting to kiss her trouble brow. Rick hadn't had a private moment with Michonne since losing the prison. Rick was about to use his Southern charms on Michonne while she kept watch outside but Daryl had finally return minus Carol with a stranger, although this stranger has a name, Rick guard is still up, reminding himself to have a private chat about Noah with Daryl later. Rick watches this Noah as they all listen intently to Daryl.

"After following this car to the hospital carrying this girl screaming inside we both agreed to get at least Carol inside to access the situation. It wasn't until after I saw Noah in his scrub limping a few miles away from the hospital and getting to talk to him I know she should not have gone it. Tell 'em Noah."

Noah nod his head, "Its Dawn, she is a crazy cop, lost herself after all this happen. Didn't want Beth or I to leave, talking about the greater good. You see this, and point to his bruise face, she did this and she had already smack Beth a few times too. I don't know if she is okay after getting recaptured."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Carl inject, let's go get here"

"Whoah, Daryl raise both hands in the air, it aint that easy, we gadda have a plan. They got sharpshooters on them roofs. Figure Noah could give Glenn a layout maybe he could draw us up a map or something."

"Glenn's not here. Tyrese said

Daryl scowl, "Not here, then where the hell is he?"

"They left about a week or so ago on the bus with Abrahams' group" Sasha said as she wipes her eyes, we waited for you to return."

Daryl looks to Rick, "Well Rick what we gadda do to get 'em back?"

They all look to Rick.


	2. Grady

**A/N**_**: **__I wanted to do something different here, as how I imagine it. This story starts slow but it will quicken – I promise : ) This chapter is long, I got carried away and I hope you enjoy it. : )_

_In this story I have shipped Richonne and Caryl (sorry Bethyl fans) I just see Carol with Daryl more for each other. Please comment and tell me what you think. -___**CodeName-Me**

Grady

They had left the church two days ago on foot, but were able to find a car on the road and drove the rest of the way. Rick left Sasha and Tyrese and took Michonne and Daryl with him. Tyrese even promised him how he'll keep an eye on Carl and Judith and Sasha keeping an eye on Gabriel. It was no easy feat telling Carl he could not go with them. He did notice Michonne speaking to Carl before they left and gave him a hug.

Daryl parks the car three miles back and they walk the rest of the way.

Michonne did not feel like waiting around, she left both Rick and Daryl with Noah so she could find a place for them to wait it out but hopefully not for long. Like Daryl she is ready for anything, something and the unexpected. She did not have to wait long as a walker was waiting by the door patiently in the lounge, then other one in the backroom.

Noah did not complain once despite the limp and pain. Once they were all at a safe distance. Rick stops them.

"Make sure you find Beth and Carol, both of them." Rick whispered to Noah as he hands him the plastic bag. Noah nods and walks away from them.

"You think this plan will work?" Daryl asks Rick, as they watch Noah made his way to the side entrance.

Daryl did not want to question Rick decision but he really felt that it should have been him to have gone on instead. Daryl readjusts his crossbow and shifts his weight from one foot to the other he was beginning to get a little antsy.

Rick nods his head; "If he does everything I told him to do, he'll be fine."

They watch Noah in complete silence, the glass door opens and a woman in a police uniform walks out, words were exchange between the two as to what was said, they did not know and then the woman pushes Noah inside.

"That must be Dawn." Rick heard Daryl say and he nods his head in agreement.

Rick and Daryl wait another minute or two just in case anything happens and when nothing did. Rick knew the plan will work. All Noah has to do is get back inside, ask for forgiveness or grovel if he has too. Noah reassured them that he can grovel. Then offer Dawn a peace offering, a nice unopened bottle of stoli. Which was little tasking to find since most of the liquor store were pretty looted out.

There was a slight breeze which was not really a comfort to them. It made the smell worse; Atlanta is now a concrete decay and chaos. The last time Rick was in the city was the days he had spent looking for his wife Lori and son Carl, thinking they were there. What a mistake, riding in on the horse then shot glimmer of hope seeing the helicopter and then attracting all the attention from the horde of walkers. Rick frowns to himself, good thing Glenn saved his naive ass. It seems like such a long time ago and not three years. Now here he is the leader of this group he's been with since day one, back in Atlanta on a mission to save two of his, their family.

On her way back Michonne had look up and notice something peculiar to the west, she frown and quickly duck from it sight. She swiftly and quietly walks back to where they were and let them know she found a place but they had to move fast. Too their left three walkers head towards them, three guys rotting way, the third missing a shoe, with their low growls and slight hissing, the smell just as pungent. Michonne took each one out with such finesse an accuracy flicking the dark bloody goo from her katana. As they got closer to the lounge another walker came around the corner and Daryl quickly took that one out pulling his crossbow was her rotting head. Daryl stood back to stare at the lounge she lead them too, _Smelln Sweet hookah lounge._

Daryl laughs, "Are you hinting something Michonne."

She smiles back at them, "I could go for something right now but the place been clean out minus a pipe and some stones."

Daryl nods his head, "I know the feeling; I haven't found my smokes since we left Terminus."

He walks in behind her then Rick.

Rick closes the door behind him and with Daryl's help pushes a table against the handle.

Daryl took point at the window, "Notice anything?"

Michonne nods her head, "I did, I found two of the sharpshooters, and both to the west, and I didn't see anyone facing the side entrance."

"I doubt they saw us then."Rick said as he walks up to Michonne. She notices something's bothering him and ask him if he's okay.

Noah walks up to the side entrance and gently knock on the dusty glass door that was barricade from the inside. It didn't take look as he watches the board in the middle removed from the center and stares back into a pair of eyes. The door opens.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Dawn said facing Noah with a smirk on her face.

Shit, Noah said to himself, could this get any worse.

"You know I KNEW you'd be back" Dawn pushes him inside. Closing the door and locking it back up, and then places the key in her side pants pocket.

Two of her cop cronies jumps him and frisk Noah. They nod to Dawn, "He's clean minus the bag" He then hands it to her. The shorter of the two pushes him to face Dawn, she grabs his chin, squeezing it tightly as she leans in, "I miss you Noah, and no one could clean and press a uniform as well as you. I should teach you a lesson but I think this would do just fine, nodding her head giving the signal. Noah was hit in the back of his head and fell before them in a heap.

Noah woke up in a panic and quickly glances at the clock; he was out for almost an hour, maybe longer He had to hurry, he notice a bandage wrapped around his leg. His shoes were off. Thank god he wasn't tied down, thing would have gone from bad to worse real fast.

Okay, shoes, where's my shoes and frantically got out of bed and look around the room, he finally found them, in the closet and sighs a relief. He pulls up the flap from his right and made sure the pills were there, which they were. He slips them on and limps painfully as fast as he can to the door only to find it lock.

Noah frowns, "Now what" he said loudly in frustration as he puts his hand to his head, Think Noah, think as he looks at the window but he didn't have to wait long. He heard the door open to find Dr. Edwards facing him with a small smile on his face.

"You really should not be walking Noah that is a nasty sprain you have there." The doctor said as he walks in the room with Beth behind him.

Beth scowls, "What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to get out. I help you get out"

"Hi Beth." Noah smiles as he limp toward her but her move back a little.

"Look I know you're piss. I get it and you should be, but I really couldn't stop thinking about that story you were telling me about, the one with the crossbow."

Beth moves her brows up and then tilts her head to the side.

"You mean… Beth pause, then a smile cross her bruise and stitched face, Oh, that silly bed time story about the Crossbow, Python and the katana?"

Wow she catches on quick, Noah thought as nod his head, "Yes, that's the one."


	3. Flashback and Church goers

**A/N**: _Now I had a Guest not liking the way things are going but remember this is how I imagine it. It is great to know that this story has received followers and favorites too, that is fantastic. _

_12/20/14 – Well I had to change some things numbers around with Church goers nothing drastic __**CodeName-M.e**_

Flashback

Maggie yawns for the millionth time as she stood in the tower looking on as far as her eyes could see which was beyond the fence line. She yawns again, working the shift everyone dislikes, graveyard, but she doesn't really mind but only when Glenn was on a run and it just so happen she took this shift because he was, for the day and she wants to the one he see when he had returned. She reaches for the binoculars and notice the time on the desk clock on the table.

"It that time" she said to herself and turns to the doors of the Cell Block and waited for the usual to make their way outside. First it's Michonne rising before the sun rose above the sky and head outside to work out on some days Karen and Sasha would join her but not today as she exit alone. Maggie continues to watch her as she made her way to the very center of the block. Then, she turns back to the door and surprise! Not really, its Rick follows by Carl and Daryl as they exit the cell block. Maggie frowns at Daryl, the guy just got back and he's already up, doesn't he sleep at all.

At the very same moment Michonne looks up the tower and wave, Maggie smile and waves back to her. Rick and Carl soon follow with their wave and she waves back. Daryl just nods his head and grabs a crowbar from the crate of arsenal and casually strolls to the prison fence. She then focus her attention to the three, she doesn't have to listen to the conversation to know what they were talking about. Like dinner time Carl would make jokes about a certain comic book hero to Michonne and Rick would watch them both not saying anything or say a few words or two to the conversation. Maggie isn't trying to be nosy, she is really happy for Rick, Carl and Judith. If it's anyone that needs a break it's them. They have a wonderful family dynamics going on, she just wish Rick and Michonne would just act on it and not pussy-foot around the whole idea.

Rick had brush something off her arm and the expression alone on Michonne face, she lit up. Could it be that something IS going on between them. Maggie moves away and laughs, like high school, they're acting like high schoolers.

She moves the binocular to her eye and gives the area another look over. Looks like a few people were already making their way to the fence helping Daryl. Glancing at the clock again, it won't be long before the next shift to arrive. She puts the binocular down and walks over to their bed, well Glenn's bed and watches him sleep. Not wanting to wake him up as he had only arrived a few hours ago with both Daryl and Bob but she has to do what she must do and so she squats done and gently wake him up.

Glenn groans.

"I'm sorry baby, as she leaning in closer, wake up." She caresses his face and plant a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." He said, yet his eyes were still close.

"You're going to miss breakfast."

Glenn opens his eyes, "what's for breakfast?"

Maggie shrugs her shoulders and stood back up, "Don't know. It's Carol's turn so you know it'll be good. Hurry, okay. My relief will be here soon. I'm going to talk with Michonne." Not waiting for an answer, Maggie then went down the stairs.

Michonne is alone in her private thoughts as she stretched, working out those kinks from her legs, neck, and arm. She had stopped for a moment to watch Rick in the garden. His back was to her; he had something in his hand and was showing it to Carl. It's funny how fickle teenagers are, one minute they're surly the next sweet. Carl was hell bent angry yesterday when he could not go on this last run with Daryl, Glen and Bob leaving his breakfast on the table and walking out and gave his dad an evil eye all day then today acting like nothing happened. She note Rick was also in need of a new shirt. I wonder what he looks like, under all of that; I bet he makes an amazing lover. Michonne smile at that thought.

Maggie taps Michonne shoulder, "He is a good looking man isn't he?"

She turns and faces Maggie with a slight glare on her face.

"Oh don't be like that, I know you like him." Maggie continues as she stood next to Michonne.

Maggie laughs, "I've seen you looking at him. I've also seen him looking at you too. He is not going to bite."

"Who isn't going to bite?" ask Glenn as he walked up. He greets them both and then warmly gives his wife a kiss.

Michonne continues to glare at her, hoping her glare would keep her silent. She grabs her katana and walks away.

They both watch her in silence for a moment; Glenn turns to Maggie, "What did I say?"

"Oh nothing, I called her out on her feelings, she likes Rick."

"Maggie!" Glenn moan, you don't know that and don't meddle"

"Meddle?" Maggie laughs, and kisses him on the nose.

"I'm not going to meddle, Maggie pauses as she turns to face the field, and Rick has been looking at her too."

Glenn sigh, "I'm hungry, let's go eat. Michonne skip breakfast and hid out in her room so she could collect her thought and get her game face back on. She tried really hard not to show any emotions when Maggie stated the obvious but she is right, she has feeling s, for Rick.

From his wavy brown hair right down to his smile, his cowboy boots and the confidence he wore as walks around the prison. No longer the leader he still walks with confidence as farmer Rick tending to the garden with Carl and Hershel. She could remember the day when the feelings she had for him were complete and utter distrust then respect. This feeling now is beginning to get complicated for her, she need to focus on the task on hand.

A knock is heard on her cell and a familiar voice from outside her curtain calls out to her.

"Michonne are you decent?" ask Rick

Church goers

Carl was pacing by the entrance door trying not to worry it's only been the second day. Dad said four days, its day two and yet he couldn't stop the feeling of anxiety. Sasha and Tyrese were taking turns playing peak a-boo with Judith and smiles warmly as her laughter fills the room of the church. Sasha looks to the back of the church and nudge her brother.

"He's doing it again?"

Tyrese not breaking his smile with Judith, nod his head, "if they are not back by tomorrow tonight then we'll go."

"Is the preacher man awake yet?"

Tyrese shrugs, "Don't know" Then glancing at the door to Gabriel office.

Gabriel woke up feeling empty and alone in his faith. He sits up from the couch reaching for his coat on the rack, he puts it on and stood there for a moment, he hesitate as he reach for his bible. Taking it and walks to his office door and opens it slowly. He walks out with this mock air of confidence but once sitting down in the pew in the front, he slump his shoulders and sighed. He place the bible to the left of him and let his mind drift to a time where things were at it was before all this. He could hear the organ music and the congregation standing up, hymnals in their hands singing.

Gabriel's attempt to a prayer is interrupted from a voice behind him, "How is that prayer going for you?" Carl ask

Gabriel face is wet; he did not even know he was crying. Choosing to ignore his question he then picks up the bible opens it to a random chapter and reads it in silence.

_John Chapter 1:9 __If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just to forgive us__our__sins, and to cleanse us from all unrighteousness._

Carl stood there; he wasn't trying to be rude.

"Listen Gabriel, there is no shame in what you did. You were afraid and now you're guilty by being afraid but you're looking for answers the wrong way"

Gabriel did not know what to say.

"The world is not the same, you need to wake up. You are your own answer. Face your fears; arm yourself and stop being afraid." Carl then walks over to Tyrese and Sasha and picks up Judith and hugs her close before handing her back to Tyrese.

Tyrese lean in and whispers, "If there has been any doubt before, it is clear that Carl is no longer a child."

Sasha nods her head in agreement.

A soft knock is heard on the church doors, and Carl looks up with excitement, "Dad!"

Before both Sasha and Tyrese could say anything with caution Carl ran up to it and opens the door.

"Honey, I'm home."

Carl looks at Glenn with both confusion and excitement and gives him a hug.


	4. Waiting

Waiting

The sun's high and the breeze when it would make an appearance is nice, however it is uncomfortably hot as Daryl looks towards the hospital; he reaches up and wipes the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. Two hundred yard from the side entrance of the hospital is where he hid; stooping behind the garbage bin and tries hard not to touch the hot metal. Other than the usual walkers, he is looking for a sign of life most importantly, Carol, Beth and Noah from within. His thoughts are briefly interrupted by the intense smell of decaying flesh, and it makes its appearance beside him snarling with it mouth open as if to say hello.

Daryl quickly and quietly took it out, his knife making contact with its head. It drops before him; he notices in its tattered front shirt pocket a pack of cigarette and smile. Not his brand but it will do just find and he pulls it out.

"What are the odds of you carrying a light?" he asks the stinking flesh and frisks the pants pocket finding what he's looking for in the right back pocket and pulls it out. A zippo lighter, Daryl flips it over and read the engraving on the back _"To Gary, with Love Carrie"_

Daryl opens the pack, throwing the plastic wrap in the trash and accidently touches the metal, he ignored the pain. Pulling one out and lights up, taking a long drag and looks at the walker at his feet, "Thanks Gary" and he exhales.

He glance over the watch Rick gave him, "its two already, damn." He told them that he'll be back at two but doesn't move from his spot. He continues to stare at the entrance, if nothing happens he's going back to the spot and demand that they just move it. He stood up when the side entrance door opens; a female cop in full uniform comes out with a man in a white coat, lip lock and getting fresh with each other.

"What the…"Daryl takes another drag from his cigarette and watches the scene unfold before his eyes.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is taking him so long?" Michonne grumbles under her breath but Rick heard her. Michonne peeps thru the window with a frown on her face. She could not relax. She could feel Rick watching her.<p>

"This would have been a lot easier if Glenn and Maggie had not left."

"I get it." Rick said from across the way, he had the bag open perusing the provision he packed.

Michonne turns, "You do, you sure you get it, this is a suicide mission, and sending Daryl out there."

"Did you see him earlier? Pacing? I had to send him out."

Michonne glances out the window again, "You think that was a good idea."

"He feels all this is his fault. We spoke, Daryl and I, he said he could still remember watching and not being able to do anything as the car that took Beth drove away, sitting there. Now, this with Carol he wants to go check things out. Do you doubt me?"

Michonne sighs, "I do not doubt you Rick,"

Rick pulls out the two bottles of water giving the third to Daryl before he left a few hours ago, "He should be back any moment."

"We're out numbered Rick." She said softly

Rick taps her on the shoulder, "We've been out numbered before and we still came out okay." He hands her a bottle of water to which she gladly accepts, opening it and takes a sip.

"Half full, half empty Rick, you almost died back there at the prison."

Rick tilt his head to the side, "Both you and Carl brought me back. We got out of Terminus too."

"I made a promise to my son. We'll get out of this and if we have too we'll leave this place with our knives and guns blazing."

She shook her head, "Noise brings walkers, and this plan will work."

He took a sip of his water and caps the bottle; he stood there silent for a second and nods his head, "The plan will work. Now about us, is there still…An us?"

Michonne thought about all those intimate days and nights. She knew it wasn't just about them getting physical with each other. They were alone, nearly borderline crazy. They'd talk for hours on end but even that wasn't enough for her. Michonne would daydream on what it might feel like underneath him, his lips, what he looks like naked and her on top. So when the moment came she took it with him, the big leap, never regretting one moment of it but missing those days. Now here he is asking about.

"We're fine Rick just never the right time. Something is always in the way."

"That is true."

"After all this we go back to the church, find a reliable transport and follow Glenn and Maggie to D.C, no time there."

Rick walk up to her nearly closing the space between them, "Then we make time."

Michonne looks at Rick in disbelief, "Rick, how do we even do that?"

"What about now is something in the way?"

Oh hell, he's eye fucking her again, she thinks to herself, only Rick can find the time to turn something so serious into something more. Michonne back is press against the wall, his eyes of blue are so intense; caring, blue eyes, looking at her intensely. She notices his hair is a mess and in need of a cut and that beard, why didn't he use the electric razor when he had the chance, the darn thing needs to go. Michonne reach out moving his hair away from his face then traces the lines from his brow to nose gently; Rick takes her hand and kisses it, looking up at him she smiles and tilts her head to the side.

Rick lips touches hers and Michonne close her eyes and let the sensation take control, getting lost in the as his lips gives new life to her and throughout her body. She could feel his arm encircling her drawing her in, closer; she takes in his scent, clean and sweat. Rick slowly draws his lip away; Michonne opens her eyes and looks up at him, breathing heavily and slightly dizzy. He brought his lips down on her again, her mouth slightly open to him accepting his tongue, to which Rick growls.

An urgent knock is heard from the window behind them and just like that the kiss is over. Michonne has suddenly become aware of her surrounding; they both turn to the object of their distraction. Daryl is looking at them with a silly grin on his face, Michonne gently pushing Rick away from her and he moves back, slightly embarrassed.

Rick moves the chair back and let Daryl in, they stood there in an awkward silence, no one said a word. Rick looks to Michonne but her back is turn, staring at god knows what, out the window.

Rick sighs, "I guess you saw everything?"

Daryl laugh, "I've seen enough. Maggie said something to Sasha and I a while back, said something was up with you'll. I could leave again so you guys can… Finish the deed."

"No, that's okay."

"Good." Daryl moves to the open space between the three, "I have some news."

**A/N**

_First my TWD opinion - I just want you guys to know that I do not like this idea of Tyrese and then having Daryl "seconded" in on it. WTF! I rather arrive with guns (knives, silencer) blazing and walking in the hospital stealth mode, I mean they have Noah. _

_Okay, I'm done._

_Thank you new favs and followers,*high five* I am a little late on this story, sorry. Can I blame Thanksgiving, I'm hosting it this year, and then there is work… Oh and parent-wifehood, can I blame them too? Ha-ha! Well Daryl is antsy, Michonne and Rick got a little frisky and a female cop getting fresh with the Doctor. _

_Happy Thanksgiving! 3 - _**CodeName-M.e**


	5. All in a day's work

**A/N**

_Hello fans and followers, *high five*! _

_Been pretty bummed out over here with the way the MSF ended, (hopefully you all seen it, don't want to give anything away) I had literally cursed at the TV. I am late, once again on this story; forgive me for the grammatical errors, run-ons and other issues with this chapter._

_Let me know what you think. Enjoy!- _**CodeName-M.e**

All in a day's work…

Doctor Edwards stood near Beth and Noah feeling like the odd one out, maybe it's just in his head but they did not involve him in there conversation so he just stand there watching them both as they talk to themselves, yes, the odd one out. He does not exist to them, any of them, but he is okay with that. Really glad he is a doctor, he is safe. He feels untouchable, none of the cops have laid their hands on him, yes untouchable and he is okay with that.

Yet, he can't help but feel empty, what happen to him, he thought to himself as he watch Noah, quiet Noah, does what he is told Noah, takes in beating Noah. The doctor glances at Beth and is amaze by her strength, she helped him escaped. The Doctor had hope for Noah, hoping that he did make it on the outside, outside this city, away from this hell.

Things at Grady are getting worse. O'Donnell not only is he enjoying himself with the female ward but has taken a sicken role in beating them and bullying the older male wards and Dawn lets him do it. That crazy bitch, he should kill her, he wants to kill her but he knows he can't, the Doctor is a weak man now. Weak and broken, all he has for company is that painting of his and xanax, he's taking six a day now. Can't let Dawn suspect and Dawn is suspicious of everything and of everyone. He knew he would start drinking too if alcohol was available but Dawn locked that away with everything else.

Making rounds with Beth is another reason why he went from three xanax to six, the Doctor had no problems before but now Beth watches him. The night Beth confronted him on the patient, he did admit in having her kill him and when he admit, things change between them, she never spoke to him unless necessary. His anxiety grew and his fears double. No more conversation, no more smiles. It's all serious, harden, straight face Beth. She now has a look of contempt for him. Yes, Dr. Edwards is afraid of Beth.

The Doctor observes there closeness, studying Beth. Is she really smiling? When did these two get so close? Was that the reason for Noah's return, for Beth?

"Now that you're awake, Dawn wants to see you." He said to Noah.

He then turns to face Beth putting his hand in his coat pockets, "That sounds like a good story. How come you never told me this story?

Beth blinks once, twice and sighs, "I don't tell stories anymore. She faces Noah again, "Come, I'll walk with you."

"Noah knows where Dawn's office is, we have a few more to see on our rounds."

Beth shrugs her shoulder, "See you **later **Noah?"

Noah nods his head and left the two in his room.

"Well Noah is back…"

The doctor stood there waiting for Beth to say something.

"Come on, we better hurry, Dawn has me working the dinner shift in the cafeteria."

888

Noah side hurts really badly as he sits painfully in the chair facing Dawn desk. He wipes the blood from his nose and winces; his nose is broken, again. O'Donnell got him good this time, he can barely see from his left eye too as he turns to the door. He could make out Dawn, Lamson and Shepherd.

Dawn walk back in her office and close the door, she stood there inspecting Noah. Noah in turns stares right bad, sitting up in the chair in pain, he winces again

She leans against the office door, crossing her arm and glare at him, "You just had to come back."

Noah tries to smile, "I forgot the iron."

"You think this funny? You think I want him to do that to you?"

God, his face hurt. Noah shrug his shoulder, he just want Dawn to shut up.

Dawn continues to glare at him before speaking, "Beth really surprise me."

Noah didn't say anything at her remark.

"She still needs to know her place." She pushes herself off the door and walk towards him.

Noah had seen the stitches on Beth's forehead and figure it had to have been Dawns work; O'Donnell would have done more to her and he cringe at the thought. "Your work leaves much to desire."

Dawn frowns and shakes her head, "shut the hell up Noah. . . He wanted to continue, kill you. She walks around her desk and sits. "Things will be different around here. Hope no bones are broken, will have Edwards look at you then back in the laundry room for you. Go find him."

Noah lays his hands on the handle of the seat and slowly pushes himself off. "Like I said…I forgot my iron." And limps to the door

"And Noah…" Noah frowns as he turn back around and looks at Officer Lerner, "Do that shit again and I'll kill you."

888

"Hey Carol, how are you doing?" Dr. Edward ask as he and Beth stood in front of her

Carol looks clumsy pushing the mop with one arm, she stops and frown at the doctor, She lean the mop on the wall and grab the bottom edge of the green scrub she was force to wear with her good hand, "Why do I have to wear this, where are my clothes?"

The doctor exhales noisily, "Dawn's orders, you know that. Now, how's your arm?"

She glances at her bandage arm; a knife wound she made Daryl gave her.

They were both squatting on ground floor level in parking garage across the street staring at the hospital trying to figure out there next plan of action, either both sneak in or just walk up to the door. Carol decides it should be her to go in as she pulls her knife out and hand it to Daryl telling him to cut her arm. Daryl didn't want to do it, appalled at the whole idea. She had to look weak and need help. She remember pressing it in his hand and encourage him to do and to do it quickly, it had to be a real wound. The pain was intense and blood every way, Daryl was afraid he might have cut a vain. She saw a police car circling back to the hospital. It was now or never, pausing for a second before planting a quick kiss on Daryl's lip. She just did it since neither was good at saying bye. Not even bothering to wait for a response, Carol got up quickly from their spot and runs toward the vehicle shouting for help.

Oh God, Daryl, I hope you're okay she thinks to herself.

The doctor calls her name again "Carol, your wound, is it okay?"

The wound in question turns out to be real deep, it took fifteen stitches too; it hurts but not enough for her to stay in bed. So this Officer Dawn Lerner had put her on janitor duty.

"I had worse." Carol said. And Carol really did, all from the hands of her dead husband Ed.

The doctor held up her arm and began to inspect it, "Looks okay, no bleeding, you haven't ripped any stitches." He let her arm go.

"Don't forget, dinner duty." Beth said with a straight face. They had agreed earlier to not know each other. Carol nods her head and turn back to her mopping.

888

Old man Beardly wasn't doing so well, they knew he won't make it through the night. Death duty is what they call it, earlier that morning in Dawn office the officers stood around as they each drawn a straw. Shepherd won and it was her duty to end the old man life on the elderly floor. Having changed her mind Dawn stops both Shepherd and Lamson during the beating of Noah and informs them both that Lamson would do. They walked slowly together in unison down the hall; they were both quiet, each in their own private thought. The only noise made where there shoes as it made squeaks on the clean linoleum hospital floor. Lamson open the stairwell door and let Shepherd walk thru first, she ahead of him, they took the flight of stairs to the elderly floor.

Upon reaching the stairwell door leading to the elderly ward Shepherd hand pause on the door handle. She turns around to face Lamson.

"Think we should have told her about the three people that were scoping the hospital with Noah earlier?"

"No, if they had wanted to do something they would have."

Shepherd nod her head in agreement but frowns, "Think they want the hospital?"

Lamson was silence for a second or two, "No, if they want it, they would have done something by now."

She pushes down on the door handle down and pulls the door open. They walk quietly to the reception desk.

Lamson nudge Shepherd and point to the clock on the clock, "Hey Shepherd, isn't it that time?"

She shrugs her shoulder and scrunch up her face, "I don't know, I don't feel like meeting with the doctor."

"If you don't Dawn's going to look for you and she'll be piss."

"She just wants to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I really don't feel like spying on the doc."

Lamson leans in closer to Officer Shepherd and whispers, "Listen, you and I both know she's slipping and a few others can vouch on that too."

She nods her head in agreement, "So what you want to do about it?"

Lamson looks to his left and then to his right before continuing, "I've been thinking about what we saw back there, seeing those three outside with Noah. We could have a friendly talk with them; see what they want, but first we got to talk to Noah. "


	6. Millions of peaches

**A/N**

_Hello fans and followers, *high five*! _

_Been pretty bummed out now that Sundays no longer belongs to the dead… Hurry February! Am I right or am I right?! I notice other writers are responding to readers' responses on their stories – I LOVE that, so I am giving a huge shout out to __**Siancore, Alex311, tammymorganramsey, kimyso **__and__** Nadineoo**__ – Hello and thank you!_

_I am late, once again with this story; you see I am annoyed with (tv) Eugene and writing this chapter was hard but I forge on with music motivation, so I played all kinds of songs pertaining to lies and deceit (Thank you EnVogue). Forgive me for the grammatical errors, run-ons and other issues with this chapter._

_Let me know what you think. Enjoy- _**CodeName-M.e**

Millions of peaches (peaches for me)

Eugene is the first to wake up, getting up and nods to Tara, who was doing the final watch. He head off in the bush and relieve himself and stood there for a moment enjoying the early morning rays. He felt so well rested but when he saw someone in the group yawning or stretching continually the guilt would sink lower. They had all taken watch the night before, everyone but Eugene. It wasn't that he didn't want to stay up for watch but because Abraham said no, his reasons vague. He heard a noise behind him, fearing the worse he turn in fear and see a rabbit hopping by, he sighs then laughs to himself . He raises his hand in a mock wave "so long peter cottontails" and slowly walks back to the makeshift camp.

One by one they woke up, sharing cans of beef stew. Abraham, Maggie and Glenn had their heads down looking over a map, in a quiet discussion on finding a vehicle. They hadn't gone too far out when the bus blew out two of its tires and they had nearly died in that crash. They were approximately seventeen miles out according to Eugene calculations and had suggested they should just turn back around. He had hoped for either Glenn or Maggie would agree in them returning, even feeding them a speech on "Safety in Numbers" but it fell short on deaf ears, Abraham ears.

"No, we trek on. We'll find another vehicle on the way." he said and so they did, like every other day, they packed quickly and silently and trekked on, in silence. Three days out and still on foot.

Hardly anyone spoke unless it was to take down a walker, to which Abraham enjoys very much. Bashing the walker heads in and humming songs of divorce, mad men or alcohol. Tara had tried to get everyone in a game of "I spy" but gave up when the only one willing to play was Glenn. It's much later when Tara stops everyone with a low whistle. Under a big tree is where they stood, it gave the right amount of shade for them but it's still hot.

Eugene thought are on the fritz as he looks on at the road, _"If a walker doesn't kill me then it'll most certainly be the heat, I wonder if I sneak away from camp would they notice, I need to learn how to kill a walker first. Tara is nice to me, I could just tell her truth." _Eugene frowns at that_. "Maybe I could trim my hair and grow my beard out like Rick, his is beastly cool." _He smiles at that one.

His thoughts, broken, by Abraham barked order, "Okay! Move out people, move out!"

On foot again and in silence, Rosita taking lead with Tara and Abraham a few steps behind her. Eugene in his own world singing the first song that came to mind, under his breath _"this aint no temporary, typical, tearful goodbye. This aint no breaking up, and waking up and making up one more time. This is gone." _

"Is that you over there humming?" Maggie asks behind him.

"I didn't think it would bother you. I'll stop."

Eugene hears a chuckle behind him and notices Maggie and Glenn are now walking in stride with him, "No, you seem so serious, it surprised me."

Glenn didn't give him a chance to respond, he is more interested in "it", the cure. Wasn't what Eugene said in the railway car and on the bus enough? Eugene began to sweat and glances first at Maggie then Glenn nervously, then up at Abraham as he thinks, of something to say.

Rosita stops to take a sip from her water and notices that it is almost empty. She frowns at it, and take a small sip. She stood there for a moment and sniffs the air. She walks to the side and pushes a few bushes to the side and saw rows and rows of peach trees. The sweet smell hits her nose and she smiles. She turns and faces the group in excitement, "Guys! Come here and take a look at that."

They all ran up to her, with Eugene closely behind and turn to stare at the open field of peaches. It went on as far as their eyes could see.

"Behold the wonders of Mother Nature." Rosita said.

Abraham smiles, "Thank you Mother Nature."

Glenn turns to face Rosita, "Really? What about the really good farmer?"

"Oh yeah, that too." She said

Tara move forward as looks on, turning her head to the left then to the right, "Think its safe?"

They stood there for a moment looking for anything, something, a movement. Seems like eternity.

Rosita sighs, "Look, are we going to do this or what?"

Abraham turns to face her and scowls, "Keep your eyes open"

And in unison they walk each with a smile on their faces.

A while later, after having their fill, and bagging as much as they can Glenn stood off to the side and surveys the land then turns to face the group.

"You know with a grove this vast they should have a vehicle."

Abraham nods his head, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If your thoughts are the same as mine then no, I won't have you kissing my wife."

Maggie just shakes her head while Abraham laughs.

"Hey!" Rosita whispers loudly before taking another bit from the peach in her hand.

Glenn turns back to the field, "Next to the peach stand over there." He points to the building, "This is a huge peach farm. We could check over there, see if we can find some trucks. Places like this would have one. Maybe we'll get lucky and find two."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go." Tara said.

They follow the road to the main building and Eugene notice something surprisingly acceptable, it was a peach farm that practice sustainable agriculture. This means, the farm would use it natural resources off the land. He looks around, as they continue to walk between the trees, for water well lines. Please don't let this place be over run and they could stay here. It could work. The building is huge. They can turn offices in rooms and let the rest of the crew know at the church. Eugene stop for a moment and got down to his knees and stares at what looks to be a CPVC pipe the color of blue sticking up from the group, this most be the well line and he smile at it.

Tara stops to look at him, "Hurry up Eugene."

Eugene stood up and dusts the dirt off his hands.

"What were you looking at?" she had ask

Water well lines.

"Oh yeah? That is good right?"

Eugene nod

They follow the road to a wood fence and stood there to take in its beauty.

Abraham stood there before speaking, "Holy fuck to the stars above."

"Is this the entrance to a building, a farm or what? The woodwork is amazing. What is this, cedar?" ask Tara

"Redwood." Eugene said as he walks up to the gate.

The redwood gate stood at least fifteen feet tall, engraved in the wood were the address and name of the peach farm, the gate was thick and stood on a track, an automatic gate system. He looks closely and follows the track to the side of the gate and found the intercom, Flowers and grass overgrown hid it well. It was busted, intentionally? Maybe, he didn't know. He moves the brush further and notice the wood was hinged to a concrete wall.

He stood back and looks up, "I wonder how far this wall goes."

Eugene then turns back around and walks back to the group, "This is the owners' house. The intercom broken but I think we can make it over the gate. We need to get inside, somehow. This place uses its own resources and I found water well lines around here. I wouldn't be surprised if it has solar panels too and running water, HOT running water."

"Hot water?" asks Maggie in surprise, "Please tell me this can't be. Oh God, that would be…Heaven"

Rosita laughs, "You see that." Pointing to the gate," it's at least fifteen, twenty, maybe more, feet tall. How are we going to make it over?"

"Fifteen feet" said Eugene

"How do we know it's safe? Tara chimes in.

Abraham spoke up, "Glenn, come over here, Eugene and I will hoist you, Rosita and Tara up. See if you guys can find something for us to use to get over."

In wasn't long before the three was over the fence.

Wow was not enough of a word to come up with for a place like this Glenn thought as he looks around. They just stood there in all its glory. The grass was just as high as the outside however the road leading up to the house, it you can call it a house, a wooden compound, were paved.

"Okay let's see if we can found something to get the rest of them over." He said

"You mean something like this?" Tara asks as she points to the chain wrapped around the handle to the gate.

"Abe, Abe!" Glenn whispers loudly

"Yeah!" said the familiar gruff voice from the other side.

"Throw over the bolt cutters."

"Alright but step back, don't want to hurt anyone"

Glenn nod, and they stood off to the side on the right. Three pairs of eyes watch the bolt cutter sail in the air and land with a soft thud on the grass.

Glenn picks it up and cut the bolt and pushes the gate open. It screeches and he frowns, Tara and Rosita had the safety off ad they turn around facing the house. Ready for anything they waited. After a second or two he pushed on the gate again moving it a little and no noise, he pushes on it again before stopping.

Well hello lover." Maggie said giving Glenn a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Okay let's look for those trucks and hightail it out of here." Abe said motioning towards the house.

"If this place turns out to good to be true would be a shame." Maggie whispers to Glenn but Eugene heard it and nod in agreement.

They follow the paved road to the house, walking pass a gazebo and then walking up the concrete steps then walking down another concrete steps. They stop to take in the sight, of a mini peach tree garden before walking on.

"Well they love their peaches." Rosita said.

Twelve walkers were lazily hanging around the front door and slowly turn, "Time to look alive people." Abraham said pointing. Maggie hands Glenn and Tara a melee weapon and Eugene ask for one to which she oblige and gave him a machete.

"Aim for the head." she said and Eugene nods.

Slowly they made its way towards them, snarling hungrily and in silence they quickly took them out. Eugene nearly getting bit in the shoulder was quickly saved by Tara even let him take it out. The end of his machete making contact to the head and he pulls it out wiping the blood off its tattered clothes.

"Way to go Eugene" said Tara and gives him a high five.

Rosita smile and gently pushes him.

Walking up to the door, Glenn gives it a few firm knocks and they wait. Nothing. So he knocks again and they wait some more to silence, no snarling, nothing.

Glenn looks at Maggie and shrugs his shoulder as he opens the door. It was lock. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

"Lock" he said and moves back and kick the door in.

They stood inside and took in the smell, which was horrible, the smell of death and decay. Good sign Eugene thought as he stood next to Rosita. It was an open floor plan. The kitchen to the left and he watches Glenn and Maggie head off in that direction. He looks at the windows, frosted glass louvers, and they were all dirty, he then tilts his head upwards and notices the security shutters. He nudges Tara and points up and Tara eyes grew big with excitement.

"Oh my God, if we weren't going to D.C. we can fortify this place and call it home." She said with a smile on her face.

Eugene nods his head, "I know, this is a very safe place for the economically wise people who lived here."

"Eugene stay with Tara while Abe and I look around." said Rosita and made her way towards the hallway with Abe.

Eugene follows Tara to the kitchen and saw that Maggie or Glenn had open all the cupboard door, it's stocked

"Glenn? Maggie? You guys down there? ask Tara.

The basement door open and she peeks in and notice it was lit. Has to be the solar panels Eugene thought to himself

"Yeah, we're down here" Glen said

Two sets of feet made its way back upstairs. Glenn also held a few sets of keys in his hands.

"Its stock with more food and wine down there, we also found the keys" as he held them in the air to show them.

Tara had a small frown on her face, "That's great but now I'm not sure I want to leave."

"Me neither, I think we should go back to the church, let Rick know about this place. It'll be a safe place for all of us, especially Judith." said Maggie

"We don't have too" said Glenn as he takes his wife in his arms hugging her.

Tara hopped up on the island, "So whose going to tell Abraham?"

"Tell Abraham what." said the man himself as he and Rosita walk up to the group.

"Maggie, Tara and I decide that we are going to stay here. Well first we'll head back to the church for everyone else."

Abraham said nothing

Eugene could not read Abraham face, "Did you find anything?"

"Rosita frowns, "Yeah. A family, they opted out."

"Here," began Glenn as he place his hand on the island and slide the keys over. "It looks like this family has a few cars in the garage. Don't know until we check it out."

Abraham picks it up and places them in his pocket.

Eugene watches the scene unfold before his eyes, well Eugene what are you going to do, it's now or never Eugene, say something! He's silently refers to himself in third person.

"I don't want to go." Eugene burst out

Five pairs of eyes all turn to face him, each with different expression on their faces.

Abraham spoke first, "What did you say?"

"You heard me, based on my observation I feel its best …To stay."

Abraham place hi hands on his hips and scowls, what the fuck is Eugene talking about, staying here when he needs to be in Washington he thought in frustration.

On high alert, Rosita watches Abraham as his face turns red to match his hair.

"Your observation? You observation is not to observe this place."

"Well I could not help it. Maggie is right, we should go back to the church, let them know about this place." Eugene said as he walks around the island to create barrier between him and Abraham.

"We have to go Eugene. The rest of the world needs your help. We get you to Washington, cure this thing." said Rosita

Abraham sighs, and places his hands, palms up, in the air, "Rosita is right, that was the place since the day we I met you. And it is the plan until we get you safely to Washington."

"No." was all Eugene could say.

Abraham pushes Maggie and Glenn out of the way. Tara pulls her leg in and sat on the island frighten. They all have seen Abraham wild temper but it has gotten from five to twenty-five in snap neck speed.

"I really don't have the time for this. I am tired, a nap sounds good, but this mission high priority. You are high priority!" Abraham points his index finger at Eugene, "You! Move!" He then points towards the front door, "Now!"

Abraham takes a hold of Eugene's left arm, dragging him behind him.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute." said Tara as she hops off the island.

Rosita face Abraham, "Abe, what are you doing. Take it easy and let-"Abraham pushes her to the side.

Glenn moves to face Abraham as well, "Abraham, wait! Stay a day, to rest. Then we'll stock pile the car and see you guys off."

Abraham shook his head and continues to drag Eugene behind him to which Eugene was trying desperately to pull his arm off.

Glenn grab Abraham free arm, "Take it easy Abe, and let him go!"

Abraham was not thinking when he reaches out and punches Glenn in the face, he just did it. He felt the touch, got irritated by him putting his hand on him and let his hand respond to it.

Glenn!" Maggie shouts and ran up to Abraham and punches him in the face, her eyes cross in slit, staring right back at him, daring him.

Oh hell, this is bad and Eugene knows he had to do something, "I LIED! I LIED! I lied about the cure."

Eugene feels him arm let go.

Once again five pairs of eyes are on him all with different expressions on their faces but this time it was Maggie who spoke.

"Wait. What!" she said.


	7. Untitled

**A/N**

_Hello fans and followers, *high five*! Fourteen more days and then Sundays will belong to the dead… Come on February 8th!_

_Well its 12:50AM, Happy Birthday to me! We had a wonderful dinner date among other things a few hours ago, took a really nice selfie of us. _

_Thank you for reviewing the last chapter! Seriously, thank you! I am late, once again with this story; you see I could not get it together, it was not working so I did a whole new rewrite for Chapter Seven, I have no idea what to title it, the music motivation on repeat helps a great deal. Who else need music to focus? I know I do. _

_These songs were on heavy random rotate:_

_Personal Jesus Depeche Mode_

_Scary Monsters & Nice Sprites Skrillex/Midnight Sky M83_

_Motivation Kelly Rowland/Medicate AFI_

_Under & Over It 5FDP_

_All These Things I Have Done – The Killers _

_Once again, forgive me for the grammatical errors, run-ons and other issues with this chapter. Do let me know what you think. Enjoy- _**CodeName-M.e**

_P.S. You know I don't own any of song and characters right? I really do love them all, songs and characters especially AFI and Rick and Michonne. _

_**The Past…At the Prison**_

Michonne slid to the floor pulling her legs in a lotus position and close her eyes and slowly begin to get in tune with the silence of the cell block a nice change since everyone are still eating breakfast, she inhales deeply and releases slowly she does this a few more times and yet she is still thinking about her conversation with Maggie, memories of her distrust of the group at the prison and now this new intense interest for Rick. Michonne opens her eyes and sighs; doing few shoulders stretches and closes her eyes again and she still couldn't clear her mind, she sighs in frustration.

A knock is heard on her cell and a familiar voice from outside her curtain calls out to her.

"Michonne are you decent?"

She recognizes the intense request in Rick's voice and a look of concern engulfs her. She stood up floor and reach for her katana in its resting spot on her bed. Something happened to the fence, or worse, the children she thought. Katana in hand she moves the cloth from the entryway to the side and walks right into Rick's chest, her forehead hits his nose and a plate of food falls to the floor.

Rick Takes a step back and rubs his nose moving quickly to his side she asks if he is okay.

Rick nods his head and notices Michonne is holding her katana, "Going somewhere?"

She adjusts the katana around her shoulder, "Maybe, I thought the fences were down again." She can clearly see the relief on his face and secretly smile inside.

"No, the fences are sturdy, for now. I didn't want you to miss breakfast." They both look down at the floor; at the eggs and not too far away the plate faces down. She watches him as he stoops down to the floor and notices the clean shirt he has on, stretched across his taunt frame while reaching for piece of egg.

Michonne smirks as her eyes travel up his back to his neck and finally stopping at his hand, working outside has done some good to his physique she thought.

"Well this is different, wasn't expecting breakfast in bed." She added

Rick looks up at her and shrugs his shoulders, "Didn't see you at breakfast. Figure you might be hungry, got you a plate before Tyrese and Glenn wolf everything down."

He stood up plate in hand and she realizes how close he's to her and he doesn't move. He stares at her, looking directly in her soul before she could feel it, like he had something to say to her. Rick then looks off in the distance then returns his attention to Michonne.

"Rick?"

Rick nods his head, "You better hurry and get something to eat then."

Then he left her standing there, Michonne watches him walk away from her cell slightly confuse but not surprise.

"What was that all about?" Maggie asks.

Michonne turn around and faces the sneaky woman and gives her a scowl for the third time this morning, "Maggie! Where did you come from?"

Maggie looks at Michonne first with a serious face then laughs, "Come on Michonne, It's not like I'm skulking around, that's all Daryl. I was looking for Beth; Carol said she went in this direction."

Michonne frowns, wasn't sure if to believe it or not, seems plausible but she shrugs it off, "What do you know about Daryl skulking?"

"Not enough, he takes off before I could say anything. One minute he's there and the next," Maggie snaps her finger, "gone."

"That's because he knows what you're going to ask him."

Maggie nods her head, "I know, you see it too right? Him and Carol, I see him around Carol a lot."

It's not like Michonne doesn't like gossip, she didn't want to get involve, she wasn't really surprise to this kind of news, been seeing the two of them together, almost all the time. She did ask Daryl about it once and he retort by asking her about Rick, yeah she got the hint and left it at that.

Michonne opt not telling Maggie about her conversation with Daryl, instead she took the first few steps back to her room closing the curtain behind her.

"You know Michonne it's not my business but I think that was Rick making the first move, bringing you breakfast. Never done it before and you should have seen the faces of everyone at the breakfast table." Maggie spoke through the curtain.

Michonne groans inwardly as she turns back around to face Maggie silhouette, not moving the curtain aside but rather spoke thru it, "Thought you had no idea what that was about earlier."

Maggie leans in closer, "He's doing watch tonight; I say you take advantage of it and ask him if he was making a move on you.

Michonne couldn't help but smile at this information, "We'll see Mrs. Matchmaker."

_**Presently at The Smelling Sweet Hookah Lounge**_

Since returning from checking out the hospital Daryl did not enjoy the air around him, pulling the pack of smokes out and taking one out and lights it as he made his way to the window. He inhales and eyes them again; once again Michonne avoids eye contact and Rick, being Rick. 'I should have stayed out there so they could get their nasty off and done with.' He says under his breath.

He listens to Rick and Michonne as they discuss the new plan, Rick shakes his heads as he disagree as Michonne shrug her shoulder in indifference as to how they should act, Rick opt for a more direct approach in motion and points to the makeshift map of sticks and rocks on the floor.

"Daryl, you with us?" Rick asks.

Daryl blew smoke out before responding, "If what that cop says is true then why not put all three of us there. I don't think they'll do anything."

Michonne smile smugly to Daryl's response and raise her brow at Rick, "Even Daryl's making sense."

Rick shakes his head and points to the stick on the floor, "Michonne, you'll be here-"

"The real problems are Lerner and O'Donnell, if anything happens while inside, **WE'LL** arm Carol and Beth and take them out." Michonne piped up interrupting Rick.

Rick frowns again; he rather Michonne not being there at all. It's hard enough to worry about someone he love when the slaughter are about to begin. What could he say to Carl if anything happened to her? And him, what could happen and what would she say.

Rick tilts his head to the side as he weighs his nil to none options and signs, "Okay, you're with us." He says standing up from the floor and kicks the article on the floor and watch as they scatter across the room.

Michonne stood and adjusts her katana, "Good." A frown, on her face and stares at Rick, "I can't believe you were planning on sidelining me Rick."

Rick exhales deeply, "I had no intentions of side lining you. I-"

Daryl watches as an F-150 drove by "What the…" He drops the cigarette to the floor and smashes it then quickly ran to the door moving the table aside, "Aye Rick! Michonne! I just saw Maggie!"

_**The Past…Up in the Tower**_

The moon, full above the night sky gives Rick all the light he needs to walk the fence to inspect certain area the wind blows sends a crisp scent through the air and leaves once green, are slowly changing colors, soon they will fall, all this the tell tale sign that winter is near. The usual sounds of snarls came from the few walkers as its makes their way to the fence, the noise disturbs the silence he longs for, he frowns at them but walks on. He nods to Lee; a native of Macon and former professor, on his way back to post from his perimeter check gives Rick the all clear. Rick signals to Sasha that he's heading up the guard tower.

He opens the door to the tower and notices he has a guest and not the least bit surprise Rick smiles and closes the door behind him.

With her back to him she says, "Area looks safe."

He watches as she casually adjusts her weight from one hip to the other and put her hands through the pockets of her jacket, Rick can see the outline of her ass in her tight black jeans, her katana missing from her shoulders but on the desk next to her and walks over to her standing beside her and inhale realize how intoxicating she smell, like peaches and having the need to pull her towards him, he looks out the window.

"Were you waiting long?" Rick asks.

Michonne shakes her head still staring forward, "Rick, were you making a move on me?" Her voice barely above a whisper but he heard her.

Rick shock by the question turns to face her, "You mean this morning, I, well, I just wanted to do something nice for you," he sighs while running both hands through his hair, "Yes."

Michonne smile at this, with the moon so high she could see Leon and Sasha walking the fence. "Do I make you nervous Rick?"

Not exactly sure where this conversation's going but Rick wasn't complaining, she now knows this morning was him doing his best to make the first move.

Rick can see the smirk on her face and chuckle to himself as he slid over to her, their shoulders touching, "Not at all Chonne, it's pretty tempting, especially when you frown or annoyed about something."

Michonne looks at him with "Pretty tempting? When I frown? What are you talking about?"

Rick watch her watch him and doesn't answer her question instead he let his eyes do all the talking for him.

Michonne inhale deeply and slowly let the air out, "Rick?" she whispers his name again.

Calling to him sparks something from the very depth of his soul. Rick pulls Michonne to him and brought his lips down on hers. He could feel her surprise and afraid he took it too far, she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him in and Rick deepen the kiss and tongues dance. He brought his hands up to hold her face in his hands and pulls away to search in her eyes any regret not seeing any he kiss her again. It's gentle; sweet, he nibbles on her bottom lip before letting her go.

If anyone was to ask Michonne how was the kiss her response would be arousing and passionate. That was the way she felt when they finally move slightly away from each other. Yes, it was passion that made her step back from him only enough room so she could remove her shirt.

_**The F-150**_

It is truly a blessing seeing Maggie, Glenn, Sasha and Sasha as Michonne watch Rick and Daryl hug Maggie, Glenn and Sasha and nods at Abe. She along with Rick grew apprehensive when it was just them and no one else.

Looking worried Rick inquire on his family, "Where is Carl, Judith, everyone? What happened?"

"Rick we sent them to a peach farm we found. It has walls, concrete and wood, solid." Glenn exclaims happily as he and Maggie went into great detail on the road. Daryl sits on the truck bed eating his third peach and juicy. Michonne sits in the cab enjoying the a.c. and quietly listens not the least bit surprise over Eugene lies. Rick says nothing to this new information, just glad his children are okay.

Michonne wasn't in the mood to eat a peach but the bag next to her is open and scent is heavenly she picks one up and bites into it, the juices flow from it and trail along her hand. She laps it up. Not knowing she has an audience in Rick, he hungrily watches her in mid lick. Wondering if by her eating a peach brought back memories so long ago at the prison, Rick whispering how like a peach she smell Michonne frowns at this thought, she doesn't want to remember the prison. Finishing the lick she takes another bite and looks away. Rick smile and tilts his head as if to crack his neck and divert his eyes away from her.

Daryl throws the peach pit over his shoulders and reaches for another one. It's really shitty news about not having a cure but he was optimistic. If the CDC had no clue what this all was then, he shrugs his shoulder and glance at the Rhee family again.

"How you feel about that?" Daryl asks.

"I am under and over it." Maggie answer, "We drove like hell when we found out my sister is alive and Carol too."

Daryl scowls, "Yeah, well Carol is just fine. We're going to get them back and I'm going to kiss my woman and thank the ground below her feet from now on."

Everyone then turn to look at Daryl, now on his fourth peach, in awe over his confession.

"What?" Daryl suck his teeth, Ah hell, don't act like you aint know."

"Well hell, I didn't know." Abe announced quickly.

"You're excuse then." Daryl replies and bites into his peach again.

Rick glances over Sasha, worried about her, Bob believed in the cure, believed in Eugene saving the world.

"How's your aim, you focus?" Rick inquire

Sasha exhales, "It's spot on, I'm ready."

Rick nods his head; "Good," He motions for everyone to get closer, filling them in on the new plan, "If anything happens take them all out."

_**The Past…Two in the Laundry room**_

Few more months in and things are going great at the prison, Daryl lucky in his hunt brought back a deer. Glenn and Maggie are married, His children are happy, the pavilion is complete and Rick could not get enough of Michonne and would seek her out the minute she walks into the room. Knowing it's a problem for her and he had respect her wishes in keeping quiet but he really didn't care if anyone knew about them.

They were all eating breakfast and Rick is listening on Carl and Michonne discussion about the in and out of the Marvel universe and in awe as how verse she is in comics Rick has no idea who the _Abomination_ is but chime in when they spoke of Thor, he knew some Norse mythology and Carl applaud him on this and pulls out the most recent comic he's reading to show him. After a detail history on the Realms of _Asgard_, Rick looks up and notice Michonne is gone. He returns his attention to the open comic and looks at the picture of Thor.

Much later in the day Rick found her in the laundry room. He stood at the door and watches her before casually walking over.

"I had a crazy dream a night ago." She said as she folds her clothes.

"Oh yeah, about what?"

She continues to fold a small frown on her face, "A dinner party hosted by you."

Rick couldn't help but laugh at this, but Michonne frowns deepen. Upon seeing her face Rick quickly apologizes for being rude and asks her to continue. She does, folding each piece of clothing.

"At this dinner party you hosted. Everyone I care about are around the table eating and drinking, enjoying each other company and Mike is there too but wasn't really there, I'm the only one who can see him. Mike is standing there pointing to this silver dome in the center of this massive table; I could feel that he wants me to lift the dome up and I do, I lift it up and it the governors' head on a silver platter an apple in his mouth."

Rick inhale deeply, he could have sworn that her dream would be a funny one but it was a curt reminder that the governor is still out there. Michonne finish the last item and place it on top and face him, "I'm going back out there again, I must look for him."

The last time she went out it was for a long time, a month or so. Finally returning riding on top a horse bleeding profusely from her right shoulder. Everyone worried especially him, Carl kept asking if she'll be okay and will she make it. Both Grimes being pulled out from the infirmary by Daryl so Hershel can take care of her. Thankful when she pulled through.

Rick knew anything he says, if he object, Michonne would not change her mind, "No, look what happened the last time."

"The last time was a mistake."

He moves closer to her and frowns at her responds. "And Carl, I don't' think he'll like it to much if he knew that you're leaving again."

Michonne looks at him for a second then turn to face her clothes again all folded nice and neat. "Carl will understand"

Rick not satisfied with that answer reach for her but stops, placing his hand back to his side, "And me?"

"_Another head aches, another heart breaks...And my affection, well it comes and goes. I need direction to perfection." _

Rick frowns, confused by her response, "Are you saying I'm perfect, I'm not. And what this about heart breaks?"

Michonne shakes her head again and picks up her clothes and walk past him, leaving him there, confused.

On that night it began to snow.


End file.
